Clothes Shopping for Tweek
by Paperleaf
Summary: [CraigxTweek] Craig muses about Tweeks appearance and accompanies him to shop for clothes, which turns out to be a very good idea. Tis done. :3
1. Part One: Tweek is Hot

A/N: Okay, Ms. Elbow. You asked for moar Tweekie Craigness, so here :3

This is a two parter and it's in Craig's POV. He's pretty much just... thinking alot in this chapter. XD

(btw I based things about Tweekie poo on fanart I've seen of him on Deviantart. -thumbs up- )

Enjoyyy

* * *

Part one: Tweek is Hot

"Tell me again why I agreed to do this?"

"Because I need you! I mean your help! Ngh!"

I couldn't help but smile at Tweek's words. He always let stuff like that out. I turned to my disheveled best friend and drank in every detail of him for the trillionth time while we walked down the sidewalk. Big worried eyes that were golden brown, like the color of a perfectly toasted marshmallow. Bright, soft looking blonde hair that had a life of its own. Smooth, flawless, pale skin with a hint of pink in his cheeks, like a water lily…

I blinked and smacked myself inwardly. Why the fuck was I so… uh, poetic around him…?

My unique looking friend jerked his attention to me about then. "Craig? You _are_ gonna come with me, right?" he asked, noticing the strange look I assume that I had on my face.

I rolled my eyes. "What the hell do you need someone to go clothes shopping with you for? Just get your mom to do it or something." I scratched my forehead. Maybe it was getting a little too warm to wear my hat all the time…

"She can't! Well, she won't. She said it's time I start being more independent or I'm going to die in the real world! Augh!" Tweek said, twitching.

I smiled inwardly. He's had more than enough coffee today. He's shaking like crazy right now, and he has yet another cup in his hand. He's gonna OD on caffeine somehow.

My eyes wandered from his coffee cup to the hands that were carrying it… long, slender fingers and more flawless pale skin. He has the hands of a pianist…

I snickered at my own retarded thought, making Tweek look at me worriedly. "It's not funny! What if I do die? What if I can't make it without my parents?"

"Tweek, you aren't going to die!" I said, finally yanking off my blue hat and tying it around my neck. "You're perfectly capable. Spazzy, but capable of making something out of yourself." I ran both hands through my hair to smooth down the static and tangles.

Tweek sighed and twitched. "Easy for you to say. You're so confident, and level headed, and strong, and…" he stopped and blushed at me.

I looked at him back. "What?" I asked, trying to hide a smile. Sometimes I think he likes me almost as much as I like him. Well, I hope so I guess.

"Agh! Nothing!" he said, looking down at his coffee and taking a drink. I sighed. I wish I was that fucking coffee. I took advantage of that moment to notice what he actually had on for clothes today. His brown hoodie with white stripes down the long thin sleeves, those tight grey jeans that make me crazy…

He held his coffee close to his chest and stared at me. "What're you looking at?" he asked nervously.

I stopped mentally undressing Tweek and looked him in the eye. "What? Oh, I was just thinking… I don't get why you want me to come, I have such a crappy sense of… uh, clothes compared to you."

He looked down. "Well if you don't want to come that badly…"

"I didn't say that!" I said, raising my hands. "Okay, clothes shopping is a chick thing. That's all. I'd rather go to the arcade," I said. God, I was complaining about Tweek doing a chick thing while I had a crush on _him?_ Emphasis on the him part?

"Well, I need you're help, and that's that. I won't take long and –ngh- we can go to the arcade or something after, kay?" he proposed, looking at my wishfully.

I clenched my fists in my blue hoodie's pockets as I stared back at his wishful gaze. I should just push him against that building right there and… "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go get this over with."

* * *

A/N: and there's the end of part uno. :D 

up next: lots of supah fun shopping. And Tweek undressing. Yey.


	2. Part Two: Fun in the Stall

A/N: Oookay, so part two is _slightly_ longer than part one. Heh. :B But hopefully better too. :D

Again, this story is for Ms. Elbow who wanted more Creek yumminess, so you better like it XD

Enjoy :3

* * *

Part Two: Fun in the Stall

_-Dear shoppers: orange smoothies are going on sale now for this lunch hour only! Be sure to grab one during your shopping experience!-_

I raised my eyebrow at the mall announcement. This town seemed to have some kind of strange fascination with orange smoothies…

"Ugh, why are there so many kinds of clothes stores?!" Tweek complained while we made our way through the South Park Mall. "I'll never be able to decide where to go! I'm going to end up buying horrible stuff because my judgment is compromised due to all the stores and decisions and it's all out to get meeeee!" Tweek whined, tugging on that gorgeous hair of his.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder, hiding my glee of simply touching the blonde. "Oh, calm down. That's why you have me here," I reassured. "This place looks kinda cool…" I said, glancing to an indie clothing store to my right.

Tweek stopped and peered in, twitching. "This does look like a good place I -ngh- guess! See? You have a good sense of… _clothes,_" he said, quoting my stupid comment from earlier.

I grinned smugly and put my hands on my hips. "Well, thanks."

"A lot better than Stan's at least," he went on, twitching. "He keeps trying to get me to go buy something at Hot Topic and I'm not into that stuff! Augh!"

I frowned at the thought of the other black-haired teen. Stan better not be thinking about Tweek's clothes _too_ much or I'll have to put a stop to that… "Well, Stan's a fag," I said, walking into the store.

---

I groaned and banged my head on the rack of t-shirts, letting my hair fall limp around my face. "Tweeeeek… you take _so_ long to decide on anything!" I complained after circling the store seven times with the indecisive blonde.

Tweek pulled at his hoodie's drawstrings. "Well, I'm sorry! I can't find anything that would look good on me!"

After shaking the hair from my face, I smiled and looked away. That's strange, because I've pictured him in everything in the store, including the chick clothes, and he looked hot in everything. Maybe I'm just biased, though.

"Ack!" Tweek said, slinking behind me. "It's the Goth kids!"

I ignored how cute Tweek was by hiding behind me and focused on the dark looking Goth kids. I never really disliked those gaywads… I just felt the same way towards them as Stan sometimes. I was afraid that Tweek secretly found them attractive.

"Oh. Hi, Phoenix," Henrietta called to Tweek when she finally noticed us. "How's your and Raven's band coming along?" she asked, referring to Stan of course. I made a face at her. I never fancied those nicknames the Goth kids gave Stan and Tweek.

"Ngh!" Tweek twitched. "I dunno... uh, Stan's been kinda distracted lately," he said to the husky Goth girl while pulling his hair.

"Aw, but your voice is so hot when you sing!" she said.

Tweek flushed under the soft lighting of the room and rested his head on my shoulder, as if asking me to get rid of her. Which I was more than happy to do.

"Tweek is being a girl and needs help picking out shit to wear, so apparently he'll talk to you later," I said, guiding Tweek to the back of the store.

Tweek rubbed his neck and glanced back, as the Goth kids looked through every black article of clothing in the store boredly. "Thanks…" he said, turning to me again. "She freaks me out sometimes. Especially with the compliments, I have _no_ idea what to do with those!"

I frowned and tapped my chin thoughtfully. Don't I ever compliment Tweek outside my mind? I should more often if he feels awkward by someone just saying his voice is hot.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "This is so tough. I hate shopping for clothes! Nothing ever fits me right!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and eyed up his body, at a time that was actually appropriate for once. He was tall -not as tall as me, but still tall- and really skinny. And petite. But he didn't look scrawny or knobby either. He had the perfect body that any piece of clothing would instantly look amazing on.

"I have an idea," I said, suddenly guiding him to the dressing rooms. "I know your sizes, so just get in there and undress and I'll throw you things through the top," I said, mentally complimenting myself on such an idea.

Tweek twitched as I guided him by the shoulders into an unsupervised dressing room. "You? You're gonna pick my stuff out?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, stupid. I know what looks good on you," I accidentally said, making Tweek grin. "Uh, you know, because I see you all the time and you only see yourself in mirrors."

"Fine… just don't take too long! I get claustrophobic in these rooms after a while!" he said, closing the door. I sighed and stared at the closed door, wishing I was behind it with him.

I pushed aside my painfully homosexual feelings and got to work. Sliding things along the racks, I realized it would be a little more difficult than I made it sound. Everything would look good on Tweek! What would _he_ like, though?

"Craiiiig!" I heard Tweek call.

I got butterflies in my stomach at the sound of his voice and hastily picked out something. He just needs something to start with. I walked over to his stall and threw the items over the top. "Go nuts," I said, trying to peek through the cracks of the door. "I'll go pick something else out," I walked away and glanced back twice. I reeeally wish I could see through that door right about now.

When I returned with a few more things, even a few girl things that I really wanted to see Tweek wear, my best friend opened the door just as I approached and I felt myself instantly turn red in the face.

Tweek jutted his hip out front of me and the full length mirror next to the dressing rooms. "Hmmm," he murmured, shaking quite a bit. "I'm glad you came with me, you know… I really like this," he admitted, giving me a shy look. "What do you think?"

I couldn't close my gaping mouth as I hungrily eyed up every part of him. I feared those ankle biter jeans would be too tight for him, but they looked utterly perfect. _Perfect._ Those long, slender legs… Oh God, I really have to push those thoughts away for now.

"I… um… Yeah, wow…" I said dumbly. I saw his smile widen deviously and he put his hands behind his head and posed for me. Fuck, he was really trying to torture me wasn't he?

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, almost seductively. I blinked at his confidence and felt more turned on by him than ever.

"Well, here. I got you more stuff," I said, sliding the pile of clothes into his arms and sadly covering the perfect image of a male body. "And make sure you come out and show me again," I said in the same seductive voice he used, totally unintentionally.

Tweek grinned and stared back at me for a few seconds before going back into the dressing room. Once the door closed, I paused and did a little victory dance of some kind which invited strange looks from other people in the store. I went to get more things to dress my best friend up in.

I came back with a couple more things, hugging them to my abdomen. I was about to ask how he was doing, when I noticed his door not entirely closed. I cocked my head and felt butterflies in my stomach again. He must have forgotten to lock it…

I inched closer and smiled, deciding I would be evil yet again. With one smooth motion, I opened the door enough to fit my head in and peeked at Tweek. I felt myself lose total control of my facial expressions and reactions in my pants when I saw him.

It took him a few seconds to realize I was there. "Aaaugh!" he cried, holding a t-shirt to his bare chest, and then down to his exposed boxer-briefs decorated in espresso beans.

I felt my smile grow uncontrollably… among other things… at the sheer cuteness and sexiness of it all. Yeah, I've totally lost it now.

"So. How's it going in here?" I asked casually, taking the liberty of stepping into the crowded room with him.

Tweek was blushing furiously and looked around. "Um, uh, -ngh!-" was all he managed to say.

I covered up my rabid fan boy feelings for him and glanced casually to the hook on the back of the door, which I took the time to lock. "Well, if you're just going to stand there, I guess I'll help you out," I said, grabbing a thin black hoodie with grey clouds on it. I got closer to him, wrapping it slowly around my shaking friend's bare shoulders. As I adjusted the sweater happily on him, he loosened his grip on the shirt he was holding and lifted his blushing face to meet mine. I blinked and stared back at him softly. He really is beautiful…

I mustered up my courage and pulled on the sleeves I wrapped him with, so his nearly naked body pressed up against mine. "It looks amazing on you…" I whispered.

Tweek continued staring at me, his mouth slightly gaping. "Craig…" he said unbelievingly.

I smiled back at him, and bravely kissed him on the nose. "Hmm… yes?"

He bit his lip and dropped the shirt he was holding, and impulsively wrapped his arms around my neck. Oh God, it worked. I must be dreaming…

I let my eyes linger in his own for a moment as I savored the closeness I've never gotten outside my own imagination before… and finally decided to kiss him. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer, just doing what felt so right.

I couldn't even begin to explain how happy I was when he tightened his hold around my shoulders and kissed back. And totally in sync, we both parted our lips at the same time and I lustfully invited myself into his mouth, playing with his tongue with my own and pure happiness flooding through me. When I slowly crept my hand around his bare waist and slid it about an inch into his underwear and over his ass, he really pulled me tight and deepened the kiss even further. I tried not to smile as I more than willingly went along with it.

Seeing as time seemingly stopped while we were in there, it was only natural for someone to eventually come and bring us back to reality with a knock on the door. "How's everything going in there?" a girl's voice asked.

We wasted no time opening our eyes and realizing we were just making out with each other in a dressing room. I tried to suppress my laughing as Tweek hurriedly smoothed his hair down with one hand, like it helped him at all. "Fine!" he squeaked. "I'll be out soon!"

I have no idea why I was laughing so much. Too much joy forced on me all at once? I looked up at Tweek, who proceeded to put his pants back on. "What is so funny?!" he asked frantically, but smiling as well.

I put my hands behind my head and tried to regain my usual cool composure. "Nothing! Well, besides the fact I just made out with you in a dressing room." I started laughing again.

Tweek looked at me strangely while he slid his hoodie back on. "You're the one that started it!" he said uneasily.

I stopped laughing somewhat. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry," I ventured, trying to see what his feelings on it were.

He gathered up the store clothes thoughtfully. "Why?" he asked. He was obviously trying to get the same out of me. Luckily I was a lot braver than he was.

"Because I kissed you without any warning. I've just... wanted to for a long time," I said, shrugging.

Tweek tilted his head and smiled. "Really?! That's… yay!" he said, bouncing the clothes in his arms.

I shook my head and hugged him through the barrier of clothes. Too fucking cute. "Let's get outta here," I said, opening the door. Needless to say we got more weird looks when people saw two guys emerge from the room at the same time.

Once Tweek paid for all the clothes I picked out for him, I held his bags for him as we made our way to the food court. "So _that's_ what it's like to go clothes shopping with you?" I said, as we slowly walked much closer to each other than we usually did. "If that's the case, I definitely want to go again tomorrow."

Tweek held his hands together in front of him and smiled at me, shaking a bit. "You're too fucking cute," he mimicked my thoughts quietly, wrapping his arms around one of mine.

* * *

A/N: I think I like writing Tweek and Craig makeout scenes too much XD 

but yeah. There you go :3 I hope it wasn't too long -shifty eyes- I had nothing better to do but drawl on about slash at four in the morning. Sadly that will come to an end when I start summer school on Tuesday :\ but I'll still write plenty. Does anyone else have any story requests for me? XD

click down tharrrr -points-


End file.
